Beneath the Mask
by PrototypeLova
Summary: Theoretically, we all hide behind our own masks. Some of us are better at it than others. You never really know someone, and no one knows the real you. Everyone assumes they know Leo, but beneath the mask, we all have a monster in hiding.
1. Prologue

**Beneath the Mask**

**Well, well, well. Here we are again. Now, let me give a quick explanation.**

**First of all, congratulations to LuxUmbra2012 for making such a successful story on your first try. This brings me to my next point. In the recent one-shot done by MintyFishbowl 'I Got Better' shows that Leo has a darker side of him. As well in one chapter inside of 'No Longer Alone.'**

**Now, inside of No Longer Alone, Leo has a darker side, but it appears and disappears too quickly. Plus, a lifetime of pain and loneliness doesn't exactly give you evil super powers… But hell, it's your story. But this idea gave me a nice plot bunny, which I figured I would jot down and work on when I am not working on my other story.**

**Now to those of you who haven't read my other story, here is an explanation of how the universe is done.**

"_**If you are a Doctor Who fan, let me explain it like this. It is a parallel universe in which the humans went extinct before they could ever reach their full potential, and felines arose instead. They eventually evolved into a humanoid form, such as opposable thumbs, but still kept their feline features. Anything of man was forgotten besides skeletons discovered by archeologists.**_

_**Put simply, cats are sentient humanoids. Any other generic animal like dogs, birds, and several others remain as they would be. Obviously there are no more house cats however the cat looks at the tiger like we do when we look at apes. We think of them as our ancestors.**_

_**And for you who don't watch Doctor Who, humans are replaced by humanoid cats. The end. No explanation required.**_**"**

**Now, I hope you don't mind, LuxUmbra2012, but I'm going to borrow your backstory on Leo. Namely, the Christmas double homicide. Now relax, it's not going to be a copy and paste, I'm simply taking the general idea of it.**

**I have a bad habit of dragging these things on… So, here ya go. Hooray.**

* * *

><p>My name is Leo Leonardo III. On the surface, I'm that funny guy. The one who does constantly stupid things for the laughter of others, even though I really don't know many people. I'm always in a good mood, and am always making yo mamma jokes and other generally funny comments.<p>

But beneath the surface, I feel… Hollow.

Something no one will ever know about me is the emptiness that lies below.

Why? Well, my emptiness came from a place. A memory. Something perched on my shoulder, whispering to me. Reminding me every day.

December 24, 1998. The last night innocents ever dwelled inside of me.

I was four years old. An excited little kid. Every so happy with the Christmas presents to come. Giddy with anticipation as I lied in bed. Too excited to go to sleep.

It was almost 2:00 am. I was still awake, thinking about the day that has come. Waiting for daylight so I can run downstairs and wake up my parents.

Sitting in silence, innocent thoughts in my head. Thinking of happiness and joy.

Then a shriek came from downstairs. A female one. I sat up, eyes wide, and I slowly crept out of bed. My bare feet making no noise. Then, came a whistle. A whistle from a man. A happy tune. He was whistling 'Row your Boat.'

I stalked silently from the top of the stairs, looking down at a man, in a grey sweater, and brown winter pants. He looks like any ordinary person. He had black fur and a white face. Simply and happily whistling that tune.

He walked to the photos on the walls. Inspecting the photos of my parents and I. My British father, always in formal wear, had grey fur, but his chest, hands, and the lower half of his face is white. Just like me. My Canadian mother, always the wonderful cook, the one who reads me bed time stories, the one who cradled me. She had tan fur, with a white face. It seemed like no matter what anyone did, she would always have a good attitude.

As the man was inspecting the photo, he seemed to put his hand on one part of the photo.

Me.

I snuck downstairs into my parent's room.

What I saw was terrifying. What I saw was mortifying. I saw what no boy my age should've.

My father, had blood all over his pajamas, with a large, apparent knife wound in his chest. He seemed to have been sleeping when he was stabbed.

However, my mother, lying on the floor next to the bed, was still breathing. Her eyes spelled fear and agony. She had a single slice to the throat. She was gasping for air, looking straight at me.

She was breathing faster and faster, I could almost hear her heartbeat quicken, and slow…

She mouthed something to me. She said something silently.

She said… Leo…

A tear escaped her eyes, and she stopped breathing. Her eyes were still open, but they seemed… cold. Her blood pooled on the carpet.

I had no reaction. I was too scared and sad to scream. I was too shocked to cry. I sat there, looking at those lifeless eyes for the longest time.

Then I heard the murderer's footsteps go up the stairs. He was looking for me, I knew it. I walked to my mother. I touched her hand.

"Mom?" I whispered.

I looked on top of the bed.

"Dad?" I whispered again.

Then I felt something warm on the bottom of my bare foot. It was my mother's blood, staining my fur.

I heard the footsteps come down the stairs. I had to hide, but there was nowhere to go.

I panicked, and I stepped over the corpse of my mother, and stepped in her blood. I crawled underneath the bed, crawling through the blood endlessly pouring from her neck. I had lied down in the crimson fluid underneath the bed. I was literally bathing in my mother's blood.

The man walked inside the room.

"Where are you, little buddy?" He said softly.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" He said, trying to sound friendly.

I didn't know what to think. Did he know where I was? I sat underneath the bed, holding my breath, shivering.

Something startled the man, and he left the house in a rush. I was left there, alone. I hadn't moved. I didn't sleep, I didn't cry, I didn't scream, I didn't do anything. I was in shock. So many emotions trying to manifest themselves at once. I sat there, with a blank mind, a still body, and I remained underneath the bed, until the remaining innocents inside of me died.

Their bodies were discovered ten hours later. The police came, searched for evidence, and I hadn't moved. I still sat there, in dried blood. Half of my face was red, my left arm and left leg were red, and my feet were red.

One of the police men discovered me when he looked underneath the bed for any additional evidence. They found it.

They took me, walked outside, the press snapping photos and asking for interviews, not caring for the traumatization I had just gone through. All they thought was, 'What a story!' The news teams had rushed towards me, put a camera in my face.

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. I was unresponsive to all that was going on around me. Eventually the police had held the reporters back, as I stood in the same place. A blank expression on my face. A hollow expression.

I had never gotten a good look at the guy. He was wearing gloves, and the murder weapon was never found. The man who murdered my parents got away with it. No one ever knew who it was. But what bugs me the most, when I look back, is the sheer bliss of everyone that looked at me. Tried to talk to me that day. Christmas morning, I had spent ten hours lying in my mother's blood, with her corpse only six inches away from me.

All of them happily go on with their lives, and forget about it the next day. Their only comments would all translate to; 'That would suck.'

A week after, I had gone to a foster home. A nice married couple and the woman had lost the ability to bear children.

So they took me in. My foster mother's name was Jessica Sanderson. She has orange striped fur, and brown eyes. My foster father's name is Zach Sanderson.

They were kind, they tried to cheer me up, and they treated me as their own. I remember listening to Jessica cry to Zach about me. She said she was worried about me having thoughts of suicide. They had plenty of reasons to be worried. But I would never commit suicide. It's just too… undignified.

Only one thing cheered me up back then. Video games. I wasn't sure why, but the occupying nature of them was soothing. A moment to break away from life.

They had bought me more video games than anything else, because they knew it was the only thing that would bring a smile to my face. They were kind, they only wanted my happiness.

But one year later, school started. It was the first time I ever had social interaction with anyone besides my foster parents in what seems like forever. But I never really interacted. All of the other kids laughed and played, they were outgoing, and they made friends. I was always the one who sat somewhere during recess, and just waited to go back to class. The teachers worried about me, but they were told about my story. About what happened. They offered school counselors and social groups to make me become more… social.

None of it worked. I was alone. I preferred it that way. Any interaction with anyone I didn't know didn't end well with me. I always snuck away, trying to be unseen.

Yes, I was that kid that never talks. There was nothing to talk about anyway.

It was the same way through most of elementary school.

But, when I was eight, someone talked to me.

September 23, 2002 is when someone approached me in recess. It was a girl, named Aeris.

She was incredibly rare. She had naturally pink fur. She had pink fur, and a white face and belly.

She was shy, she was lonely, and she was picked on.

Aeris was always teased because of her fur color. Throughout school, it was that way for her.

Her parents died in a fire when she was three. Her foster parents had several children of their own, all of them male. She was picked on by her foster brothers at home, and she was picked on at school. She was alone.

Back when we first met, she tried to be my friend. I wasn't sure why. Was it because I hadn't picked on her? Was it because I was alone too? I don't know.

The children would tease her when she sat next to mend because of this; I got in quite a few school brawls. None of which were won or lost, since they always were broken up before the conclusion.

Over time, I grew fond of her. She was like a sister. She learned to fight because of her brothers, and I learned to fight because usually I was dragged into conflicts in school.

But as we grew up, people in school became more mature about the situation. The first question everyone would ask her is 'did you dye it?'

Me? Once I hit middle school, I just tried to 'fit in.'

I became the funny man, the class clown. Aeris, however, turned to more of an aggressive nature. My foster parents thought I changed, so did Aeris, but really, I had never changed. I just put on a detailed mask. Beneath the mask, I am empty. You don't know how tiring it is, to always act your appearance. To always fake laugh, to always force a smile.

Aeris likes to use me as a punching bag. She would usually kick me or something when I say too many jokes or become annoying to her. But no matter how annoying I got to her, she somehow remained attached.

She puts up an aggressive front, but I see behind her mask so clearly. I see that she wants to be accepted, and she feels insecure about her color. I really don't understand why. Most women would love to have that color naturally.

But I still remain her only friend. It's not that no one has tried to be her friend, but she seems to push people away. She only hangs out with me, simply because she knows me the most.

Me? Several people consider themselves my friend, but I never really fall in the lines of friendship. Sure, I make people laugh, and people like to be around me. I just don't like to be around people.

I don't like people, because almost all of them don't understand the true meaning of loss.

The true meaning of losing something dear to you. The feeling of worry, helplessness, physical, and psychological pain.

When I was 15, I stalked a man. Not as an admirer, but rather, a detractor.

His name was Jason. Jason Lamguarder. His fur was fully white, and he had a black stripe going down his back, like a skunk. He had a wife and two children. A seemingly happy family. But what I saw was terrible.

He abused his spouse in terrible ways, he locks his children in their rooms, and molested his 12 year old daughter. A sick man, I thought. Taking advantage of everything and everyone he has.

I'll show him what it is like to lose something, I told myself.

One night, I had worked a plan together. I put on leather gloves, and an apron. At about 2:00 a.m., he was going to a bar, but I intercepted him as he walked out of the house. When he unlocked his car, I used a shoelace; I put it around his neck, kicked him against the car, and pulled until he stopped moving.

He was unconscious. I took his keys, loaded him in the back of his own car, got in the front seat, and drove.

I only had a driver's permit, but I managed not to be noticed while I was driving.

I drove far east, to abandoned docks. It was a thirty minute drive. Once I had arrived, I picked him out of the car, and took him inside of the warehouse they used for loading ships at one point.

I tied his hands behind his back with rope I found, and I awaited his awakening. He had woken up, and his first reaction was confusion. He asked me where he was, who I was. I only laughed as he panicked because of the ropes. I hadn't known he was claustrophobic.

I grabbed a baseball bat, and walked towards him. He panicked and screamed, and he got up, and attempted to run away. Nowhere to run…

Once he hit a dead end, I swung the bat at his calf, bringing him to his knees. I hit his back with the metal bat, sending him to the ground writhing in pain.

I placed my foot on his back, to hold him down, and I continued to hit the back of his calf until I hear a snap, and he screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Oh, you can scream all you want." I told him.

"No one can hear you out here."

The strangest thing was, I had not felt nervous. I didn't feel anxious, I felt… at peace.

Odd thing to feel as you slowly break the legs of a man. But his screams somehow left a spark in my emptiness. I didn't want it to stop. I had broken every one of his limbs with the baseball bat, and he was quivering on the floor, begging to me.

He said he would let me have sex with his wife, and I was disgusted. After he said the line, I grabbed his broken arms tied together in rope, and pulled them up to his head, hearing disgusting crunching noises as his bones snapped further. I put his hands in front of his neck, and because of the disfigured position, he was further breaking his own bones as he tried to move his hands, but as he did that, he was also strangling himself.

I took out a digital camera, and I took a picture of me next to him. Something to remember him by…

"Smile for the camera." I said, as I forced his head to look at the lens.

He had eventually stopped struggling, and his eyes went blank. And for the first time in eleven years, I had smiled for real.

I took his body, loaded it in the car, and drove to Dawes Road Cemetery. I had found an open grave in which they were putting a body in tomorrow, and I put him in the grave, and put a small layer of dirt over him to cover his corpse. By tomorrow, he will have been buried in another man's grave. I hoped he didn't mind sharing…

I put the man's car outside of his house where it had been originally.

It was 5:00 a.m. I got on my bike, and I rode to my house, snuck in through the window of my room, and went to sleep.

They never discovered the body. His family woke up the next day, and they noticed he was gone. They didn't think much of it until he was gone for a full week. They figured he took off, leaving them behind. They were unsure of weather to rejoice or mourn his absence. But they ended up mourning, since he was the only one with a job. The wife couldn't find a job capable of supporting her children, and it landed her family into the ghetto.

Had I done them a blessing or a curse? I didn't know, and I still don't know. I don't care either. I didn't do it because it was the right thing to do. I did it because I need to share the pain.

I printed the picture on my computer, and I kept it. I put it in a box, and I hid the box in the wall behind my dresser.

I felt satisfied. But the feeling of satisfaction went away a few months afterward. It wasn't remorse. It was hunger. I wanted to do it again. I wanted it. I needed it. It was like a drug. I knew something was wrong with my head if I was thinking this, but I knew there was something wrong with me ever since the Christmas of 1998.

I had killed again. Over and over again. It was…. Exciting. It was exciting. Each of them I tortured, each of them I took to different abandoned locations in the middle of the night, each of their bodies were never found. Each of them had a nice picture with me, each of them have a place inside of my little photo album that I keep in my little secret box. This went on for two years, and is still going on.

No one knows about it. No one ever can. So I put on my mask, and act as if nothing happened. I put on my funny mask, the silly Leo, that gamer named Leo. No one is any the wiser.

But beneath the mask… The real me…

My name is Leo Leonardo III, and I'm a sadistic serial killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhg, there were so many Dexter references in that; it almost made my head spin.<strong>

**I will be working on this periodically, but my priority is Nine Lives. And LuxUmbra2012, if you don't want me to use your Christmas double homicide thing, go ahead and tell me, I'll rewrite it as something different.**

**I can't help but feel I'm a slave to trends now though. Two stories have Leo as a darker person, one of which has him attempt murder, and the other has him commit murder, and now I go and make a story where he is a serial killer.**

**Well, those of you who are not fond of graphic descriptions of violence, I would not recommend reading this story further. I'm gonna make Leo pretty sick in the head. And no, it will not be all about killing. Mostly about keeping up his appearance to his foster parents, Aeris, and the rest of school. This is only a work in progress… Much like Nine Lives. But I have a plan where this is going. I don't jump into a story and make it up as I go along, that is a very bad strategy.**

**Now this might be a one sided Aeris/Leo. Aeris mainly. This should get a small bit interesting. But now, I am off to go finish writing the next chapter of Nine Lives. After that, I'll see what I can do about chapter 2. Shit. No rhyme intended. Damn that sounded cheesy.**

**And, no, I will not bump this up to M because of graphic content. I believe that the only reason a story should be rated M, is if there is explicit sex scenes. And I sure as hell don't plan on doing anything erotic with this.**

**Well, review. Tell me if you love it, or hate it. Either way, I feed off of your reviews. Nom nom nom nom…**

**Review**

**V**


	2. Best Buddy Leo

A Saturday night on the town. Nothing quite like it. The relaxing cold air, the freshness of the night. 3:30 a.m. is the time. It's that time yet again.

I would say it's a silent night if it weren't for the screaming woman in the trunk of my sedan.

Well she woke up at about the right time. I was already out of town, and already at the abandoned dock.

I parked outside of the dock warehouse, got out of the car, and walked to the trunk.

I opened the trunk, to see my next victim.

Her name was Helen Martinez. She had blonde fur, with a white face and belly. She is married to an 85 year old man, and she is only 26 years old. What a little gold digger.

She looked at me, and I gave her a wide grin.

"Hello, hello!"

"Thank God! Get my hands out of this duct tape!" She cried to me, and she flipped over, and showed me her bound hands behind her back.

I grabbed her hands, and pulled her out of the trunk. I kept pulling her into the warehouse; she seemed to still think I was there to rescue her.

"Where are we going? Undo my hands!" She said.

I walked to the wall with the lamp next to it. The wall and the floor around it were covered in plastic tarp. It makes cleaning up the mess easy.

I cut her duct tape restraint.

"Oh, thank you. Why does the floor have plastic on it? Where are we?" She asked.

I grabbed her left hand, forced it against the wall, and put a shackle on it.

"What the fuck!"

"Isn't it cool? I found it at a sex shop for S&M couples. I drilled it to the wall." I said.

"You're going to rape me!"

"What? No. What is it with you women and always assuming everyone wants to get in your pants?" I said, as I walked over to a table 30 meters away from her. The table had an assortment of both sharp and blunt instruments.

"W-What are you doing? Why did you chain my hand to the wall?" She asked, her voice becoming more desperate.

"Does the plastic not give a good enough hint?" I asked her, as I chose a fire axe from the table. I found it in the warehouse itself. Always a good answer for severing stubborn bones.

She saw the axe, and instantly she started screaming help. It made me laugh. She was struggling to get out of the shackle as I came closer to her.

Before she knew it, I was standing three feet away from her.

She backed against the plastic covered wall.

"P-Please, I have a husband!"

"Yes, I know." I told her casually.

"What do you want? I'll give it to you! Money! My house!"

"No, and no."

"I'll fuck you if you let me go!"

"That's sick, I'm 17." I said.

"You're fucking 17! What the fuck!"

"Now who ever said I had to be a certain age to do this?" I asked her. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Alright. You can do this for me." I said, as I leaned in close to her face.

"Scream." I told her, in a dark tone of voice.

She did so, out of fear when I raised my axe.

I swung it towards her right foot, whacking it off completely. I could hear the bone crack as the axe broke through it. Blood spattered on the floor beneath her and on the wall behind her. Her leg flew about three feet to her right, and bled there until it left a small puddle of it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, using her free hand to grab onto the bloody nub that used to be her leg.

After about a minute, she stopped screaming, and was making whimpering noises, and sobbing.

Then I was getting a phone call… Shit.

I got the phone out of my pocket. Aeris, good. If it was my foster parents, I would've been royally screwed.

I turned to Helen.

"Scream, and lose a jaw." I told her, and I dropped the fire axe.

I answered the phone.

"What are you doing up?" I asked Aeris.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I can't sleep, so I'm watching YouTube videos until I'm tired."

"Since you aren't doing anything, why not come over?"

"At 3:56 am?"

"You can sneak in through the window."

"What am I going to do in your room…? At 3:56 am?"

"I don't know. I just could use the company."

"If I get caught, your parents are going to assume I was coming on to you."

"Well if you want to be a pussy about it."

"Fine. Whatever. I just can't right at this moment though." I told her, and I looked at Helen out of the corner of my eye.

"When?"

"In an hour or so." I told her.

"Okay. See you then." She said, and hung up.

Well that was… strange. Enjoy my company?

Well, have to wrap up quickly.

I put the phone in my pocket, put on an apron, and a facemask. I picked up the axe, and walked towards Helen, who wasn't reacting to anything. It became quickly apparent why when I noticed the large pool of blood that came from her nub. Lots of blood loss.

I walked to her, lifted the mask, got next to her, and made her look up to a camera I had placed.

"Smile" I said. The camera flashed, taking a picture of this moment. I walked a few feet away from her, and I lowered the face mask again.

"Well. It looks like I have to cut this little date short." I said, raising the axe.

I gave her a smirk.

"No pun intended." I said, before swinging the axe down on her neck. It severed the spinal column and cut through her throat and arteries with ease, decapitating her instantly. A big spray of blood went over me, coating the apron and faceplate quickly. The blood continued to spray from her neck for a good 20 seconds. Her head rolled away from her, and her corpse was hanging from the shackle now. The majority of the plastic I had placed was now covered in her crimson fluids.

I stepped to her headless body, looking at the neck.

"No games have ever been able to get the gore effects right. Maybe it's because they have never chopped a head off before." I said to myself as I collected her body.

I wrapped the parts of her that were bleeding in bandages. I don't want her to get blood in my boat… I put the head inside of a plastic bag, as well as the leg. I washed the fire axe, and I rinsed the tarp over the docks. I put her body and her severed body parts in a boat I had found a while back. It's just a little row boat, but after finding a good motor inside of a junkyard, I attached a motor to it, and now I use it to dump corpses.

Junkyards have plenty of surprises… As well as useful murder tools. I like to salvage things. Like the items held on a lot of my victims. One of which had a nice handgun. I don't plan on using it for murder. Only one magazine, it makes too much noise, and draws too much attention. I keep it, just in case of an emergency.

At one point, I had even found roofies on a guy. Looks like I had interrupted his plans of date rape that night. But the roofies can still become useful to me. Not for raping though, no. I know I'm a sick fuck, but rape? I would never stoop to that level. I know I'm a man, who tortures and kills people, but I have dignity, and I have standards.

What was I doing? I was dosing off… Oh, yeah. Disposing the body, and going to Aeris's house.

My house is 7.51 kilometers from the abandoned dock. It might take a while to get to Aeris, and she will want an explanation.

I took the boat to the U.S border that divides Lake Ontario. I dropped the body and body parts, and they sunk to the bottom on the lake.

If my country discovers the body, they cannot retrieve it. If their country discovers it, I'm out of their jurisdiction. Perfect.

I sighed. 36 corpses lie beneath this boat, excluding the 7 corpses that are buried in other people's graves. I have pictures of their last moments. Some were screaming, some were crying, one was even smiling. I like that attitude. He figured, if he's going to die, he might as well go out with a smile. It almost made me feel bad for killing the bastard.

But regret is an emotion I lost long ago.

Well, by the time I get back to shore, and arrive at Aeris's house, it will be 5:30 am.

She won't be happy for the delay, and I don't have a reason. Well, I do have a reason. But I can't tell her I was currently killing a woman named Helen, and was about to go out the U.S border to dump her body.

Why the hell does she want me to come this late at night… or… this early in the morning by sneaking into her room?

I'll never understand women. I don't think I'll ever understand people in general, but women especially. Although I feel like they're thinking the exact same thing about men…

* * *

><p>I arrived outside of Aeris's house.<p>

Well, it's 5:14 am. Not too bad.

How exactly does she expect me to get in? I've never been to her house. I think her room is on the second floor… or is that one of her brothers…

I sighed. Only one way to find out…

I jumped on to one of the first story windows, and climbed up to the second story roof. The one that covers the porch from rain, to be exact. I walked to window #1… sleeping brother with porn still on his computer.

"Yes, that's nice…" I said sarcastically to myself. I moved to window #2.

Aeris was looking at herself in the mirror, only wearing slacks and a bra.

I rolled my eyes, stepped away from the window, and called her on my cellphone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I'm here. Put on a fucking shirt." I said dryly.

"Shit!" She shouted, and hung up.

I waited a minute before she stuck her head out of the window.

"You are a fucking pervert." She told me.

"You invited me. Maybe you shouldn't admire yourself without a shirt if you know I'm coming."

"I wasn't admiring myself!"

"Or whatever you girls do. I didn't see anything, and I honestly wouldn't care if I did."

I swear, all women assume men are always plotting to get in their pants. Although 85% of the guys at school usually are… So I guess I'm part of the remaining 15% that doesn't give two shits.

She motioned me to come inside.

"Why is it you want me to sneak into your room again?" I asked as I came through the window.

"Jesus…" I said as I looked around the room.

"What?" She asked.

"Everything… Is purple."

"Yeah? And?"

"I get that your fur is pink, and most of your clothes are purple, but does your entire room need to use only one color?"

"What's wrong with purple?"

"Nothing. It's just that I always thought of you as more of a tom boy. Especially when you live in a house of brothers."

"Fuck you, I like purple."

"And I like turtles." I said with a grin.

"Anyway… Why did you invite me to sneak into your room?" I asked.

"You just asked me that."

"But you didn't answer."

"Because, well…" She paused, and got a small blue present.

"I thought it wouldn't be too late to give you a delayed birthday present." She said with a grin.

"My birthday was two months ago."

"Just open it dammit!" She demanded.

"Fine, jeez." I said, and took the present.

I opened it, and I saw… A collar.

A blue collar with a big blue bell. Not the style of my choice, yet I don't believe I ever had a style to begin with.

How should I react? Say thank you and hug her? Just say thank you? Smile and nod? These kinds of situations where people are looking to see your reaction are always difficult for me.

Do I say it's cool and then I say thank you? Sounds like it would make more sense. I put the collar around my neck.

"Nice. I like it. Thanks." I said with a grin.

I hate to sound ungrateful, I really do appreciate the trouble she goes through to be my friend, but I'm not exactly good with… reactions.

I see my mother killed before my very eyes, and as much as it pained me to see that inside, because of that, I never show anything outside. I never cried about my parent's death. Even after the few weeks it happened. I was four, and I was trying to be strong. It's not fair that my innocents was taken from me like that.

Even after all this time, I still think about what could've happened if that fateful night never took place. I would've grown up normal, I would have made more friends, I would actually feel something deep down inside.

I miss my parents with all of my heart, even though my heart may have fallen out years ago…

But I shouldn't dwell on what could've been. I should think more on what could become.

Although I probably will never have kids. No better father than the one who killed several people back in high school. Well, several is probably an understatement.

43 and counting is more exact. The funny thing is, I'm itching to make that little number get a little bigger.

Odd, usually I don't get the hunger this soon after a kill.

And there I am dosing off again.

Aeris broke the silence.

"I've been meaning to ask you for some time, but I keep forgetting. Your full name is Leo Leonardo III. So, who's the first two?" She asked curiously.

"Well, my biological father was named Leo Leonardo II."

"I can't believe I've never asked this before, but what happened to him?"

"Does it matter?"

"I told you what happened to my parents."

Well, she's right there. It's fair that I answer her. She won't receive a very honest answer, but it's an answer to satisfy her curiosity.

"He was diagnosed with cancer. He knew that when I was born, and mom died during my birth. Because he knew he was going to die in my childhood, he decided to put me in a foster home, so I wouldn't be in pain when he died."

"When did he die?"

"When I was three. I never knew him, so I never really mourned him. But I was told he was a good man, and he was British."

I never knew I was this good at story telling… She seemed to buy that. No reason she wouldn't.

"Well, you're lucky. I had known my parents when they died. Granted, not very well, but it didn't stop me from crying about them for 8 months."

Hah. I'm lucky. Right. She got over it in 8 months; my parents' death haunts me today.

"So is that why you were so desperate for me to come over? A late birthday present?"

"Yes. I figured we're even now."

"Even for what?"

"The Triforce necklace you gave me."

Really? She still has that? I gave her that when we were 14.

"I expect you to wear it every day, just like I wear mine every day."

"You wear yours every day?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, as she pulled the necklace into sight.

What is this, some kind of appreciation for friendship? Like friendship bracelets…

For someone who believes I'm so annoying and stupid, she is always oddly attached to me.

She doesn't want to show her sensitivity. She is so easy to see through. Well, easy for me. Easy for anyone who does the exact same thing every day of their lives. Like me…

Well, I suppose we all let our masks come off eventually, and we all have our own ways of doing so.

Me? I kill people.

Her? She writes fanfictions.

I mentally sighed. Well, I used to take off the mask when I played violent video games. Whenever there is one enemy left, I would aim for the legs, and arm, and incapacitate them fully, and watch them squirm around and scream.

And now I do it to real people. Maybe those video game haters had a point. But I think their theory only works on naturally violent people… like me.

I love the feeling of control, the feeling of knowing you get to choose another person's fate. You choose what they gain and lose, you choose how they die.

I guess in a way, I'm a little power hungry.

We all are, deep down inside. Some of us, have it on the surface, others have it in thick layers of their personality, but only certain things trigger it, like most bully victims going nuts and killing everyone at school.

Me? My feeling of power surfaces when there is absolutely no witnesses besides one. And that one never tells the tale.

"So… They made a video on YouTube, where Darth Vader gets in a rap battle with Adolf Hitler." She said, breaking the silence.

"Wait… What? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's YouTube. Since when does sense matter?"

Well, appearances must be kept.

Best buddy Leo, sitting with best buddy Aeris, watching weird videos, playing video games, and talking about random subjects, on an early Sunday morning.

But I need a new victim. Soon. It will have to wait until next weekend. But until then, I'm going to have to go through a phone book. Google some names. Find someone's life to fuck up. But for now…

Best buddy Leo dances to the tune of a social life. I almost wish I was a mega nerd. Then I wouldn't have to deal with surprise calls from friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, to those of you who are screaming at me about Nine Lives, I'm having a mental blank with that now… So I figured I might as well put out another chapter of this. I hate to only leave you with a prologue. By the way, LuxUmbra2012, you need to switch the U with the G inside of your prologue. A simple typo. Also, can you try to use a enter button more? You don't have to, but it's just a pet peeve of mine to read gigantic jumbled up paragraphs… I say as I currently type a gigantic jumbled up paragraph…<strong>

**But, at least put a clean line between speech, and makes it smoother and easier to read.**

"_How was your day?"_

"_Good."_

**Is slightly better than;**

"_How was your day?""Good."_

**If you do that, it makes it difficult to keep track of who is talking.**

**But like I said earlier, you don't have to do this. It would just be preferred. And I know I shouldn't be giving writing tips, because I know for a fact I'm no Shakespeare. I'm simply saying that it would make your writing easier to read.**

**Your story is great, although you have a tendency to repeat things a little too often. You seem to say that the female bully has tortured him all his life about five different times. I know that I probably do that too and don't notice it… This is why I need reviews. If you see a flaw inside of my stories, feel free to point them out.**

**I'll keep working on this until I break out of the stranglehold writer's block has me in on Nine Lives.**

**Wow, this author's note is 390 words long. I drag these on for way too long. I do the same thing while talking in real life, say one thing, and I steer off into another direction with a billion words coming out of my mouth, or in this case, my fingertips.**

**Look, I did it again.**

**I need to wrap this up. Yet another author's note that is over a page long. Well, at least you won't see any short chapters any time soon. If you do, the author's notes will keep you busy until I write another.**

**Dammit dammit dammit! I did it again!**

**Just end it!**

**Review**

**V**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Do you ever have that feeling where you think someone isn't telling the full truth?

I have that feeling with Leo all the time…

"Aw that 'take a step in my shower' line was fucked up!" Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Whoever made this is gonna have his house assaulted by Jewish gangsters."

Watching YouTube videos are always fun when there isn't much else to do. But more on topic…

Leo seemed to answer my question about his parents a little too quickly. I mean, he pretty much gave a summary of his father's life story. Has cancer, so he puts him up for adoption? Even if that sounded remotely realistic, how would Leo know that?

And by the look on his face after he said that, something tells me he was rather pleased with his lie.

What is he hiding? I remember when we met, he was one of the most depressed little kids on the fucking planet, and maybe his parents have something to do with it.

I remember he was always sitting out at recess in 3rd grade. He never talked, and he only did his schoolwork. Back then, shit tons of kids fucked with me because of my fur color, and he was pretty much the only one who could give less of a shit.

Now that I look back, I kind of feel sorry for dragging him into all those scraps. But, we've been best friends ever since. He never talked much until middle school. Then he just… changed into what he is today.

A complete attitude adjustment is very… peculiar. Maybe it's because he hit puberty…

But even today, it seems like whenever he doesn't know I'm watching, he just changes. Then he sees me, and he forces a smile.

And I really want to know why. They say curiosity killed the cat, but I won't look too far into it. I just want to know what happened to his parents…

"I gotta take a leak. Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Well that's convenient…

"Down the hall, last door to the left." I told him.

As soon as he left the room, I opened a new tab.

No, Bing, fuck you. Google was here first. Alright… Google search…

_Leo Leonardo II_

Alright… Loading… Done. Results…

British immigrant sets fire to his business establishment… No…

Leo and Satan: Pancake Doomsday… What the fuck? No…

Leo and Satan: Battery Catastrophe… Uhg, not how many Leo and Satan links are there?

Google Search…

_Leo Leonardo II –satan_

British immigrant sets fire to his business establishment… No again…

Christmas Double Homicide… No.

Canadian Christmas Killer Strikes Again… No.

Toronto Christmas Casualties… No.

Police Baffled by Christmas Killer… What the fuck is with all of the news articles coming up? Was his father some kind of reporter? I'll click on this one…

_Families of Toronto are terrorized by the mysterious Christmas killer, who goes on a murder spree every Christmas eve leaving no trace but piles of dead families. After his first victims in 1998, he appears to only use sharp instruments, to cut his victims. He leaves no hair, fibers, or fingerprints on any of his kill sites. Police diligently look for this mysterious serial killer, set up patrols and cameras all over the streets during Christmas time. However, the man has been shown to evade all cameras. Only one of his victims has ever gotten away. One of his first victims, named-_

"Dude, you bathroom is fucking disgusting." Leo said as he walked through the door.

I minimized the window, and went back to YouTube.

"Blame my brothers for that…" I told him.

"The garbage cans in there are stuffed to the brim with paper towels. Your brothers masturbate way too much."

"Don't act like you don't."

"I don't! I'm not a mega pervert like your brother in the other room. He still has porn on the fucking computer! He masturbated so much he passed out!"

"Why are we talking about how much my brothers masturbate!"

"I don't know! I'm not using that bathroom again though! I'll bet if you put an ultraviolet light in there, the entire room will glow."

"You're fucking disgusting."

"It's your brothers that are disgusting."

"That is why I'm glad they aren't my biological family."

He leaned in and looked at my computer time.

"It's 6:00. I'd better go." He said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

He climbed out of my window, and hopped down.

Well. I invite him to come over in the middle of the night, he arrives when I didn't expect him to and he sees me without a shirt on, I give him a collar as a late birthday gift, we watch YouTube videos, he goes to the bathroom, he complains about how much my brothers masturbate, and then he leaves by climbing out the window.

We have a strange relationship…

I opened the tab up again. Now who is the writer of this story…? Jonathan Daniels… Who the fuck is that? How is this link related to Leo's father whatsoever? Wait…

…_Only one of his victims has ever gotten away. One of his first victims, named Leo Leonardo III. Main article is __**here**__._

I clicked on the link… No way… No way in fuck…

There's a news video…Play.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tragedy strikes this neighborhood, as it seems on Christmas morning, two bodies are discovered. They have been identified as Leo Leonardo II, and Jillian Leonardo. They have a single child, who has not yet been found. The police report shows that-" The news lady was interrupted by a cop walking out of the house with a small child following him.<em>

_The child is grey, with a white chest. He has blue pajamas on, but half of his PJ's are red. Half of his face is covered in dried blood, as well as his left arm and left leg._

_The news lady and cameraman rushed passed the police, and got to the child first, putting the camera in his face._

"_Young man, did you see the man who did this?" She asked, putting the microphone in his face._

_He just sat there, a blank expression on his face. He didn't even respond to anything going on around him._

_More and more news teams rushed and gathered around him, sticking microphones in his face, asking questions._

_Eventually the police pushed them back. The news woman asked the cop that took the kid out of the house._

"_Officer! What is the situation on the murders?" The cop gave a dirty look to the camera._

"_We found that kitten, hiding underneath his parents' bed, drenched in his mother's f__**(BLEEP)**__ing blood, and the first thing you f__**(BLEEP)**__ing reporters do, is badger him with questions? Shame on you f__**(BLEEP)**__ing journalists. F__**(BLEEP)**__ing __**(BLEEP)**__holes." The cop said angrily._

"_Well back to you, Michael." She said, before the camera cut away to the anchorman._

"_Thank you, Maria. In other news, a recent burglary has-"_

* * *

><p>The video cut off there.<p>

No fucking way.

No. Just… No.

There is no way in fucking hell.

I looked at one of the pictures in the article.

It was a small 4 year old kitten, grey fur, white chest, just like Leo, only he was covered in dried blood.

The caption stated; _Traumatized Leo Leonardo III, covered in his mother's blood._

Alright, no one goes through that and comes out the other end mentally or emotionally stable. Just… No fucking way it's Leo. No fucking way the guy who is constantly doing stupid things, just to make people laugh, constantly playing video games and trash talking 12 year olds, is that little kid.

Should I be mad at him for not telling me for nine years? Or should he be mad at me for never asking? Why is he lying about this?

Maybe later today I should call him. We should talk about this. I mean, I knew he was a little odd when he was eight, but nothing to that fucking degree.

No way that's the same Leo. Walk out of your house on Christmas morning covered in your own mother's blood! There is no such thing as a mentally stable kid who has gone through that! That's because that only happens in fucking movies! In goddamn scary stories!

Uhg. Maybe I'm overreacting, like Leo usually accuses me of doing. He seemed to turn out perfectly fine.

But he never talked about it. Not to his foster parents, not to me, not to anyone.

You can't keep something like that buried in your soul!

I already knew his parents were dead… But… Like that… Before his eyes… It's just… Fucked up…

OI, now I'm nauseous. I'm thinking about this too hard. I'm just tired. It's probably not a big deal. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.

I closed the tab, undressed, and got into bed.

And I've been thinking my parents' dying in a fire is fucked up. And he's been listening to me ranting about that. Even in middle school, I was going through the depressed puberty stage where I feel sorry for myself.

He came, and comforted me when I should've been comforting him all this time.

I sighed. Maybe guys are just like that all the time. Some kind of testosterone thing where if he shows emotion, he's weak or some shit.

But Jesus. I think if I had gone through that, I probably would've already killed myself. That's just too damn much. It's one thing for your mother to die, but when you're only four… on Christmas day… In front of your eyes… Covered in your mother's blood.

Uhg, I'm repeating the same thing in my mind.

Maybe I shouldn't talk to him about it. Maybe that's why he lied. But, it's not something you can keep bottled up. He needs to let out to someone.

I almost sound like his mother with this much worry… Oh… Bad joke…

This changes nothing. Don't speak to him about it. He's still the same old Leo.

…Yet somehow I think of him differently.

I guess some things are better off not knowing…

* * *

><p>I woke up, still with the same thought in my head.<p>

I got out of bed, and grabbed my phone. 12:00 pm. I texted Leo, asking if I may come over.

It took a minute, and then a response came. He said yes.

I took a shower, got dressed, put the phone in my pocket, and went out the door.

I don't spend too much time at home. Not with my step brothers home. On the bright side, they eventually stopped asking if I was dating Leo.

Everyone assumes we're dating. I mean, sure, we spend a lot of time together, but as fucking friends. Just because we happen to be of the opposite sex, means absolutely fucking nothing. Goddamn perverts.

I rode my bike over to his house. I walked in the door, he was expecting me anyway. Plus his foster parents always leave the door unlocked.

I walked into the living room, and Leo was standing behind a coffee table, with several console controllers on it.

"Choose your weapon." He said with a grin, pointing at all of the different console controllers.

I pointed at the PlayStation 3 controller.

"Ah, great choice." He agreed, tossing the controller to me, while he grabbed another.

He then cleared the table of the console controllers.

"Where are Zach and Jessica?" I asked him.

"Oh, Zach went with Jess to some sort of marriage counselor, for some reason or another. I call first player." He said, pressing the PS button first.

"I didn't realize their marriage was in trouble."

"It isn't. Jess is just paranoid that he isn't telling her everything, and that he's cheating on her or some shit, which he isn't. I would know. She's just emotional, they'll be fine." He said casually, as he looked through the game shelf.

He looked back at me, and cocked an eye.

"You seem off today." He said.

How the fuck does he do that!

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Well, usually you're a lot more… Talkative. Wait…" He said, and then he leaned to me.

"Is it that… time of the month?" He asked lowly.

"What? No! It's not that."

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"It's… Something about my parents." I told him.

"Liar. What is it, really?" He asked.

How the fuck..? Since when is he a living lie detector?

"I know what you're thinking, and it's because your voice changes in pitch when you lie."

What the fuck…

"Am I THAT easy to read?" I asked him.

"Not usually, and that's what worries me. What's wrong?" He asked again.

I sighed.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?"

"It's about you."

"And what about me can make you so fucking troubled?"

I inhaled deeply.

"Why did you lie about your parents?" I said quickly.

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the…" I didn't know quite how to phrase it.

"…incident with the… Christmas Killer..?" I finished.

His eyes turned serious.

"Who told you?" He asked sternly.

"No one. It was on a news article."

He sighed deeply.

"How did you get the article..?" He asked.

"I Googled your father's name."

"Why?"

"Because the story you told me didn't seem… Realistic…"

He just grabbed the PS3 controller, and sat down on the couch.

"Leo? You need to tell me-"

"I don't need to say anything."

"Leo, it's not possible to just keep something like that bottled up."

"You sound like my old therapist."

"Just, tell me, you need to talk about it, it's not healthy to-"

"Jesus, what are you? My mother? Just drop it, this conversation never happened." He sighed again.

"Just pick a game." He said, pointing at the game shelf.

Uhg, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. Now he's mad at me. He's NEVER mad at me. It's just not… him.

We played Borderlands, but he didn't talk much. He pretty much only opened his mouth to ask if I needed a health vial.

"You don't have to give me the fucking silent treatment." I said, slightly agitated.

"Seems like the only thing you want me to do now-a-days is shut up." He said, without turning his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, all you do is scream at me about my jokes, or random conversations, in which I start just to make you fucking smile. Sure it works, but I usually get a punch to the gut because of it. Some friend." He said calmly.

That sentence infuriated me. I reacted on impulse, and swung my fist to punch him.

…Only he caught it in his hand.

He held my hand in place, and wouldn't let me go.

"Now that I call you out on it, you resort to violence yet again. Not surprising." He said, before jerking my hand towards me.

"Now either just keep playing the game, or get out." He said, with an expressionless face. He let go of my hand.

This isn't Leo… This just… Isn't him.

"Whatever, Leo. I'll come back whenever that bug up your ass crawls out." I said, frustrated by his attitude.

"Yet again, you resort to aggression, rather than just apologizing for trying to hit me. I CAN read you like a book, Aeris. It's because you're one of those books with a predictable ending." He said, before I walked out of the house.

I sighed as I walked to my bike. I really shouldn't be mad at him. After all, what I said clearly a sensitive topic for him. But that doesn't change what he fucking said.

This is the first time we have fought in years. I mean, yeah, we have gotten in disagreements and friendly scraps more than once, but this is the first actual fight we've had in years.

I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. I mean, it's Leo I'm thinking about. He's not one to dwell on things.

Eventually he'll tell me what happened that Christmas. But now, I just need to give him some space.

I guess I'll go finish that StarFox fic, since I have the time now.

I sighed. It's painful to think about how alone I would be without Leo.

Life is a game best plaid multiplayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhg, I know, I will work on Nine Lives soon. I'm not exactly sure why, but do you ever have that feeling, where you know what you have to do, and you know what you're going to do, but when you go to do it, your mind goes blank?<strong>

**Yes, that's called writer's block. Oh, and that last line was borrowed from another story. I like that motto; "Life is a game best plaid multiplayer."**

**I got that line from the story '**_**Thx Noob**_**' written by **_**Boondock Jake**_**. The original line is "And in all honesty, the game of life was so much more interesting with a second player."**

**Well said.**

**Thank you for the generous reviews, I'll keep working on this, and as soon as this struggle with writer's block is ended, Nine Lives will continue. I wouldn't give up like that.**

**And, I know, the first thing you are thinking is; "Aeris found out about Leo's past a little too quickly" and I hate to shove a new plot down your throat so early in the story. But there was no real need to build up to a moment like that. They've known each other for nine years, and I won't make her assume the worst. No one learns something like that and automatically makes the assumption; 'He must be a serial killer.' So don't worry about that. I'm not sure if she'll ever find out.**

**And yes, this will take place during high school. Junior Year, to be exact. That means there will be OCs. But none of which will take over the story, none of which will be a Mary Sue of any kind. This is a VG Cats fanfiction, and I would like to keep it that way. I've noticed so many other authors in this section devote their stories to their OCs, and just have Leo and Aeris on the sidelines. That's annoying to me. Make a VG Cats fanfiction, and then make it about a completely unrelated character…**

**But that's just my opinion. If you like that, then good for you. I prefer stories that remain focused on the main plot, and have very few sub-plots. On the rare occasions I will ever have sub-plots; I will make them so they are not too complicated to distract you from the main plot. A good story doesn't make you think TOO much. That's why I like to limit my descriptions to small details. If you make the reader think about too many details, then it makes it hard for them to visualize.**

…**Or is that just me? I don't know, I'm basing this story off of what I would like to read. I write my stories according to my personal tastes of what a story should be, hoping that the majority of the people will agree with me.**

**I like the characters to be themselves, I like a good AU story, I don't like overdeveloped OCs, and I like the right amount of humor involved.**

**As usual, if you want to point out flaws in my story, make a suggestion of possible future events in this story, or just say you like or hate it, then go ahead and leave a review. Flames are welcome, as well as good critique. Sometimes good critique is a flame. I know you don't want to set the world on fire, you just want to start a flame in my heart… or you want to set me on fire and watch me die. But I do believe that is considered murder, and arson.**

**Any and all reviews are welcome. I will read all of them.**

**And I know some of you are annoyed with the point of view changes, but I like to get multiple perspectives in my writing.**

**Oh, and if any of you actually live in Canada, please tell me if I get something wrong in the setting. I live in the U.S, and I literally know nothing about Canada. So I'm researching things about the country so I can write about it. While I did the research, I noticed the U.S border splitting the lake the VG Cats live next to and I was like, "What a beautiful place to dump corpses."**

**I base everything in my stories off of real world locations. Just because it would be cool if a Canadian who happened to live in Toronto read this, and noticed that the house Leo lives in is his neighbor. It would be funnier to learn that the owner of said house owned a cat.**

**And here I go babbling on about something completely unrelated… AGAIN. But I won't delete it. Kind of because it took me a bit to write that, but mainly because I like to think you are actually reading this, and are enjoying this one sided conversation.**

**By the way, LuxUmbra2012, you don't have to redo the chapters. I'm sure many people are waiting for the next chapter to come out, and they all probably hate me for inspiring you to rewrite your story.**

**There's nothing wrong with the first version of your story, all you really need to do is edit a few things here and there, not completely redo everything. The only really noticeable thing that is wrong with your story is the way you do speech. Like I said before, use a new line between speeches, so it's easier to keep track of who's talking. But that's pretty much it. A few clicks and a few taps of the enter button, and your story is fixed of the one annoyance I found.**

**I will probably do one-shots about this story at a later date, mainly about the victims Leo has killed before this story took place. Hell, I'll probably do a completely separate story, where every single one of his victims are recorded. 43 victims, 43 chapters. But that will come later.**

**Well, bye for now. And if you sat and read all of that, congrats, you have read 1,010 words of my useless ramblings.**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	4. Prey and Predator

Goddammit.

Now she knows about my parents… and I know she's going to keep asking me to talk to her about it.

But maybe I was too hard… But I need to tell her never to bring it up again. EVER.

I can't even think about the events. I wish I could forget that night, maybe then I'd be fucking normal.

I just can't talk about that subject… It makes me… Sad, angry, annoyed, frustrated, it just brings agony to my soul.

Worst of all, when someone talks about that subject… I get… The hunger. The itch to kill. The fucking appetite for screaming.

Ugh, dammit! I could've waited a week, but now I want to fucking kill someone TODAY!

Not enough time, I don't have a target, I am not prepared, and it's a school night.

But it's a fucking itch in the bottom of my heart, that feeling you get when something is missing, and it won't fucking go away!

Just this once, I will do it on a Sunday. But I need a target! Someone no one will notice, someone who commonly goes out at nights.

Dammit, I only know the schedule of one person. Some jock asshole from school… What's his name… Joseph something… He's too close, it will raise suspicions.

I go missing all night, and then some boy from school goes missing the following day? No, people will make the connection.

Maybe Aeris..? No, she doesn't deserve that. But then again, neither do a lot of my victims… No! For fuck sake, I'm the only friend she's had since 3rd grade; imagine the fucking pain when you realize your best friend for nine years is a serial killer, and you his next victim.

Wait, was that a hint of concern? Since when do I give a fuck about anyone? The only reason I'm friends with Aeris is because she won't leave me alone. She's so clingy, even though she tries her best not to show it. If she wasn't that way, our 'friendship' wouldn't have lasted for nine years.

And yet I'm afraid of hurting her… Maybe I should apologize for what I said earlier…

Goddammit! She's a liability, after the things I've done; I shouldn't let anyone get close…

Yet she remains my best friend…

She's my self-proclaimed best friend. She's not too close to me. If she was, she would've known about my parents sooner…

I need to stop debating with myself. Alright, Aeris is not an option.

I need to kill someone that no one will notice. A junkie or something.

I picked up my digital camera, my gloves, my facemask, and my apron.

Well, I have two different facemasks. One is at the dock warehouse, and that one is a clear welding mask, mainly to stop the blood from spattering over my face. The second one is a mask of V, from V for Vendetta. I usually wear a hat with it in order to ensure no one even see's my fur color. (Refer to comic 216 to see what it looks like.)

It was originally a Halloween costume, but now it has…other uses. Mainly to hide my identity from any possible witnesses when I nab someone.

I turned off the game, loaded the items in the sedan, and drove through the neighborhood.

I'm going to the docks again, to prepare. After which, I'm going to find a victim.

If things go according to plan, I should have killed a man by 8:00 pm.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the docks, so it's time to get ready.<p>

I walked into the dock warehouse, and sighed.

So many memories here. Not exactly happy memories, well, for them.

I set up a table on top of a large plastic tarp, and I put a smaller plastic tarp over the table itself. The victim will be restrained here.

I got the welding mask, a hatchet, and several surgical tools to help said victim on his way. And just for kicks, I also have a needle, and some saltwater. It's going to be a fun evening.

Alright, it's now 3:00 pm… Plenty of time to select a target.

Time for a nice relaxing drive.

Normally I would be smarter than to attempt to abduct someone in broad daylight, but in this particular neighborhood, it's not safe for most to be walking on the streets. I'm not the only one to be feared here. So I'd better be careful what target I choose, and make sure no one is watching when I nab him. Wait for an opportunity.

Hmmm… I see two already, a yellow douche and a white prostitute. Neither of which are good pickings.

As I turned a corner, I saw another. He was orange, and he dyed stripes into his fur…like a fucking tiger. It must be some kind of fetish, because it sure as hell isn't style. He was also wearing a white tank top and loose blue jeans.

God help any woman who wants to go out with a douchy tiger.

Well, tiger guy… Looks like I'm the predator… and you're the prey… Is anyone watching? No? Good.

I did a U turn and stopped the car. I put on the V hat and mask, and jumped out of the car.

He didn't notice me running towards him until it was too late.

I grabbed him from behind, put my right arm around his neck, and my left arm against his head to hold him in place. Both arms are blocking blood flow in his jugular veins. He panicked, and dropped to his knees, bringing me with him, but I didn't let go. He violently struggled, and then is body began to spasm. This is due to the brain not receiving blood, and it thinks his heart stopped, the spasms are his brain sending out electric impulses in order to restart the heart. If he does this for too long, his heart will actually stop.

He spasmed one more time, and I let him go. He fell to the sidewalk, unconscious.

I picked him up, and swung his upper body over my shoulder.

Well, tiger boy, you're heavier than I thought you'd be.

I threw him into the trunk of the sedan, and closed it. I then took off my V hat and mask, got in the driver's seat, and drove back to the docks. Only 4:00 and I already have my victim.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the dock. 4:13 pm, he should be waking up in a few minutes. I parked, got out of the car, walked to the trunk, and opened it.<p>

I grabbed him, and slung him over my shoulder. I walked into the warehouse, set him on the table, and duct taped his wrists and ankles to the table. I also duct taped his tail next to him, you never know when you have a MacGyver on your hands...

4:15… Just a few more minutes…

"Ung… What the fuck?" He said.

Or not…

I took his wallet out of his pocket, and took out the ID.

Okay… His name is… Tony? You have got to be shitting me. His name is actually fucking Tony? And he got his fur done like a tiger? What the fuck? What is he, the spokesman of Frosted Flakes?

Tony Riviera, he was born August 6th, 1990, and he is 21 years of age. It was his birthday three months ago.

"So your name is seriously Tony the tiger. Just… wow." I told him as I dropped his wallet.

"Fucking let me the fuck go!" He shouted, but I ignored him.

"Now, you see, normally I'm not so sudden, so can you tell me if you are some kind of criminal?"

"What? No! Is that what this is about? I've never even shoplifted!"

"Mhm. Any family I should know about?"

"I have a brother! That's it! What's this about? Where am I!"

"What? Is his name Larry the leopard?" I said, chuckling.

"Are you going to rape me!"

I face palmed almost instantly.

"Alright, at first I thought it was only women who asked that, but do I really look like a homosexual rapist?"

"You rape women!"

"What? No! That's not what I said. They assume I'm going to rape them, but I don't."

"Is this because I'm gay!" He asked, panicked.

"You're gay? Well, I did not know that. Not that it matters, no matter what sexuality you are, you would probably be in the same situation…"

I walked around the table.

"Although that would explain the tiger getup…" I said to myself.

"Why am I here?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose. You were alone, and no one was watching." I said as I knelt by him, and grabbed hold of his right thumb.

"You can say, you stuck out-"

I jerked his thumb in the opposite direction of the joint, dislocating it with a sickening SNAP. He almost yelled, but he clenched his teeth, and held it in.

"-like a sore thumb…" I finished, and got back up

I noticed he was still attempting to hold in any yells of pain.

"Don't bother holding it in, you're gonna be screaming real soon anyway." I told him with a devilish grin.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He stuttered.

"Well, I stopped looking for a reason a long time ago. Because the more I look for a reason, the more obvious it is that I have no reason. I pick targets by how guilty they are. And you get to be the first target I chose by random."

"There were others?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock. You have an awful lot of questions, and none of them are very smart." I said as I got a scalpel from my table of tools.

"W-What are you gonna do with that!" He was panicking even more than before.

"I don't like spoilers." I said with a grin, and I started to bring the blade close to his face.

He began to struggle, shaking his head madly, trying to get out of the restraints.

"If you squirm, I guarantee this is going to hurt a lot more." I told him, while holding head in place with my left hand.

"P-Please! What did I ever do to you!"

"Wrong place at the wrong time…" I repeated, as the blade came close to touching the skin above his left eye.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Mother fuck!" I shouted.

"HELP! HELP! THIS GUY'S A PSYCHO!" Tony shouted.

"I didn't answer the phone yet you fucking idiot." I said, as I got the phone out of my pocket.

I took the roll of duct tape, and taped his mouth shut.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to say sorry about earlier." Aeris's voice came.

Tony was screaming underneath the duct tape.

"What is that?"

"A YouTube video. Hold on, I'll mute it." I said, as I put the phone mic on mute. I turned to Tony, and held the scalpel to his throat.

"Keep it up, and I'll cut out your fucking vocal cords." I told him, and I put the scalpel on the table again, and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I muted it." I told Aeris, giving a dark look to Tony.

"Can we just forget I ever asked you about your…parents?"

"I should be apologizing to you, I said some pretty bad-"

"No. You were right… I am a little too…"

She sighed.

"Aggressive." She finished.

"You shouldn't say sorry for being defensive."

"Look, I just want you to know we all have secrets… And I respect yours. I'll never ask about it again, and no one else will know."

A small pause followed.

"So, how about we continue Borderlands?" She asked.

"Now's not really a good time…" I said.

"Oh… You still don't forgive me."

"No! No, it's not that. It's just I'm doing something right now."

"You're jacking off, aren't you?"

"What? No! I 'll say again, just because your brothers do it all the time doesn't mean I do!"

"Yeah, sure… So when can I come over? It's boring over here."

"About three hours."

"Three hours! What are you doing that takes three hours?"

Torturing and murdering a homosexual man with his fur died like a tiger…

"I'm finishing up a project due tomorrow at school." I answered.

"You need to stop waiting until the last minute on these things…"

"Something about having an XY chromosome tends to have the side effect of procrastination. "

"… What?"

"It's because I'm a guy." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you know I never pay attention in biology."

"You should. Useful stuff."

Like learning the locations of jugular veins, nerves, and soft spots on our bodies…

"Since when do you care about anything in school?" She asked.

"Since always, you just don't pay attention. Look, I have to finish this up, and as fun as it sounds to be gay for an hour and sit here and chat like a small girl, I think I would like to pass this class."

I covered the phone's speaker, and looked at Tony.

"No offence." I whispered to him.

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you in three hours…" She said, before she hung up.

What is it with her, and calling me at the worst times?

Well, now I know why the hunger came back so quickly after last kill, I didn't savor the moment.

I put the phone in my pocket, and walked to Tony.

"Well… Where were we?" I asked, as I ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

I turned to the table.

"Ah, yes. Scalpel and the eye."

I grabbed it, and moved it close to his face.

"Now was it the left eye or the right eye?" I asked him.

"P-Please! Not my eyes! J-J-Just let me go! I'll never tell anyone! I won't call the cops, I won't tell another soul! Just please! Let me go!"

"Oh yeah. It was the left eye." I said

I moved the blade and touched his eyelid.

"Fair warning; this is going to hurt. A lot." I told him.

"Feel free to express it in any way you feel necessary." I said, before forcing his eye shut with my left hand, and slowly began cutting his eyelid.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs as I slowly moved the scalpel from one end of his eye socket to the other. I then took my left hand; and grabbed his eyelid, still connected by a piece of flesh.

"Don't blink." I said with a large grin, and I pulled the eyelid off of his face.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and I was laughing.

I walked to the table, and grabbed the bottle of salt water.

I walked back to him, and put the bottle above his left eye, flipped it upside down, twisted the nozzle and squeezed it. The salty water entered his socket, and without an eyelid to blink out the salt and water, well, let's just say it's both psychological and physical torture.

By the muscles and facial expressions, he was trying to blink his left eye, but realizing he can't, made him panic even more.

He was screaming and thrashing about madly without stopping for at least 15 minutes.

Once he stopped screaming, he was simply sitting still, hyperventilating.

The white of his eye was now gleaming red. It was still rolling, so he can still see through it. I grabbed the scalpel, and stuck it behind his eye, and popped it out of his skull. He let out another 10 second scream, before just hyperventilating again. The eye, still connected to the stem, is fully functional

I lit a match, and stabbed the eye stem with the burning end. He screamed at the top of his lungs, until I decided to just pull the entire eye out.

I held it in front of his face, and smiled.

"Eye see you!" I said with a sadistic grin.

I then grabbed a small plastic sack, and put the eye inside.

"F-F-Fuck… Y-You…" He said, having tired his voice out from screaming.

"Now that's not very polite." I said, as I lifted his shirt up to his chest.

I took the scalpel, and put it to the bottom of his ribcage. He shivered.

"Hold still now, you don't want me to mess this up." I told him.

"Why… The fuck… Do I care..? I'm just… gonna die anyway…" He said.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But if I screw up, it might be slightly more painful."

I cut into the top of the abdominal area, and slid down with surgical precision. He was screaming throughout the cut.

Once the blade hit the bottom of the abdominal area, I took the scalpel out of him, and put it on the table.

"I don't want to get my leather gloves messy, now do I?" I said, as I took off my leather gloves, and reached into a small bag filled with disposable gloves. I slid the gloves on, and turned back to Tony.

"Take a deep breath." I told him. I reached my hand into the cut, about three inches above his pelvic area.

I moved my hand around his organs, and grabbed hold of part of his entrails.

"You might feel some discomfort." I told him, as I began to pull it out of him. I pulled out at least a foot of the entrails, and I pulled it out a little more, and placed it in his hand.

"W-What is that? What am I holding..?" He asked nervously.

"That would be your intestines. I've just disemboweled you." I said as I took the gloves off, and picked up the digital camera.

I got next to his head, and made him look into the lens.

"Say cheese!" I said with a grin, as the camera flashed.

I put the camera in my pocket, and I walked to the table, put on my leather gloves, and picked up a large knife.

I stood behind his head, and looked down at him.

"Any last words or prayers?" I asked him.

"N-no…"

"Maybe your last meal should be frosted flakes." I said with a grin.

"Go…Fuck…Yourself…"

"Ah, the last words of many in this situation." I told him as I brought the knife down to his chin, and the tip of the knife was poking his windpipe.

"Three… Two… One…" And with that, I thrusted the knife into his throat.

The stab did not kill him instantly, but he was suffocating. He was choking and gagging, and by the way his throat was moving, he was trying to scream.

Although he had no verbal way to say it, he was in extreme pain; you can see it in his eye. The same look my mother had, seconds before death. The same look I had, when my innocents died.

I knelt by him.

"Feel my pain…" I whispered into his ear during his final moments. He choked his last breath, and he was gone.

"Goodbye… Tony the tiger." I said, as I removed the restraints, and began to move his body.

I washed any and all blood that had spilt onto the plastic tarp, packed up my tools, took his body, and threw it into my little boat.

With that, I went to the coast guard blind spot I always go to, and dumped his body over the U.S border.

* * *

><p>By the time I got home, it was 6:00. I walked up to my room, printed the camera picture, and put it into the hidden box in my wall, behind my dresser, perfectly safe from any eyes that aren't mine.<p>

Today, I abducted and killed a man, successfully disposed of his corpse, and I am back before dinner. And an hour earlier than I expected it to be. My hunger is satisfied, and I can last another month or so.

I had relaxed on my bed for a few minutes, before I noticed something. My window was open, just a crack.

I walked over to it, and closed it. I realized something scratched into the frame of the window.

_Row Your Boat_

… What the fuck does that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that update delay was an abomination. I'm starting to get as bad as Scott Razzy.<strong>

**Yes, this chapter is fucked up beyond recognition, but you were warned in the prologue. I had to wash my hands after finishing this one.**

**Well, not much to say this time. Or I just can't think of anything… Sooo… Yeah.**

**Oh, and before anyone bitches to me about it, no I am not against gays. Just because the target in the story happened to be homosexual, does not mean anything. Leo wasn't exactly clear on any details, and even if he was, he wouldn't give a fuck what sexuality he is. I just want to be clear about that, so no one who is homosexual or supports homosexuals are offended.**

**Alright... Yeah that's it.**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	5. The Mask is Slipping

Three fucking hours… Bullshit.

I sighed as I tapped away on my laptop. Either continuing work on my StarFox fanfic, or checking my email.

Well… Might as well check that dating site…

. I'm not exactly sure why I joined, but I've only had two boyfriends ever, and neither of them even got a kiss. Well, open mouth…

Of course neither Leo nor anyone at school knows I've never kissed a guy. I don't want to be the 'forever alone' girl.

But I'm on the dating site… So far only about two people that are males enjoy the same things I do.

Video Games, Yaoi, Fanfiction… I couldn't think of anything else at the time.

Well, two guys like that, and if they like Yaoi, it must mean they're gay or something. I don't know why I put in Yaoi and expected straight guys to respond. Although it is a wild world, besides, they might be bi, so they could be possible.

I always wanted a half-gay boyfriend. I do believe that is one of my fantasies… Although kind of weird I admit.

Well… Contender number one is… a yellow tabby… whose pants are a little too high, and clearly has a boner in the picture… Yes, that is the perfect way to sway single women, show them you get sick pleasure off of taking pictures of yourself.

Contender number two is… a completely gray cat who is pouring chocolate syrup over his bare chest.

That's not sexy, that's creepy. In fact, I want to get that guy arrested for sexually assaulting my eyes.

Alright… Fuck those guys… 6 new messages.

Msg1: **hey bb - ****ColiefulBark**

_hey wich wuld you send meh_

_1 underwere pic_

_2 topless pic_

_3 pussy pic_

_4 nude pic_

I raised an eyebrow… What a fucking jackass.

RE:**hey bb – ****MsPink**

_None of the above, fucktard._

I hope to God not everyone on this site is so goddamn perverted.

Msg2: **You want some of this? - ****jestrojunkie**

_(Just a picture of the dude's dick.)_

Well, that answers my question. But it's not just the site, its guys in general. They're all fucking perverted assholes. At least Leo isn't like that… Around me… As far as I know…

RE:**You want some of this? - ****MsPink**

_God no. Even if I was a slut, your dick is freakishly small._

How to get under a guy's skin? Make fun of his genitals.

Msg3:** how about a one night stand – ****0X3RM173**

_hey pretty pinky, how about we get together, ill show you a good time, ill taek my dick and-_

Alright no way in hell I'm reading the rest of that. Jesus, is there one message that isn't about sex?

Msg4:** A play session? – ****krocialblack**

_Hey, how about we play some Xbox live, only here's the twist; we both have to be nude! My gamertag is-_

Good God it never ends. I'm just not even going to reply anymore.

Msg5: **Tickly my Pickle for a Nickel, aye? – ****misterdickster**

I'm not even going to read that one…

Msg6: **Hi… - ****maximellian1992**

_Um… Hi. I'm new to the whole online dating thing, so forgive me if I sound awkward. I noticed you live in Toronto too, so I figured we could meet somewhere on… a date? I mean… it's okay if you say no, I mean, it's understandable. My old girlfriend broke up with me about a week ago, and I decided to just take a chance and roll the dice on the dating sites. I think you look very pretty, and I'm wondering how you died your fur like that. Pink looks great on you. Well, talk to you later, hopefully._

The first non-perverted guy to talk to me. Although is motives are probably more sinister than looking for a connection. I checked his profile.

Well, he's not bad looking, that's for damn sure. He's a fully white cat, with a single gold fang in the corner of his mouth. He has the physique of an athlete, and does have a nice haircut on his head.

Well, he might be the only decent guy on this entire site. Might as well do what he did; take a chance and roll the dice.

RE:**Hi… - ****MsPink**

_Sure, you tell me when and where. Oh, by the way, I didn't dye my fur pink, I was born like this, and I'm glad you like it._

He should get that by tomorrow. He sounds and looks like a nice enough guy. Maybe this will be my first serious relationship.

But that will be decided when we meet in person. Anyway…

Right now it is 6:45. Leo is probably done with whatever three hour project he has going, I might as well go over there.

Alright, to Leo's place I go. I think I'll eat dinner there, anything my foster parents make either ends up burnt or they bring home fast food. This is why my foster brothers get fatter every year…

* * *

><p>I got on the bike, and rode to his house.<p>

I walked up to the door, and attempted to open it, but it was locked.

That's… odd. He never locks his door.

I knocked.

I heard walking behind the door, I heard the lock click, and the door opened.

"Oh, hello. Erm, you didn't happen to come by earlier, did you?" Leo asked, as he opened the door.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"I found my window open, it's the weirdest thing. I know I didn't open it, so that's why I asked."

"… Is that why the door's locked? You think someone is trying to break in?"

"Someone already broke in if you didn't open that window. The thing is, whoever did didn't take anything."

"Maybe it was Jessica?" I asked.

"I asked her, she said she didn't. Anyway, come in." He said, getting out of the way.

I walked through the door, and smelled dinner being cooked.

I never see Leo's foster father, Zach much. He's always working. As for Jessica, she's almost always home, either idly passing time or maintaining the house. I don't know either of them very well, we never have any conversations.

"Hello Aeris! Want some chicken and rice?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please, Mrs. Sanderson." I said.

Her last name reminds me of Roach from Modern Warfare 2…

…

"Leo, want to play some Modern Warfare?"

"Uh, we're eating dinner in a few minutes, but go ahead and get the PS3 set up." He told me.

Alright then, I turned on the PlayStation, and went into his room to find the game.

…He has a shit ton of games. It's hard to find them especially when they are in no particular order. He should alphabetize this shit.

Alright, Modern Warfare 2. I grabbed the game, and started to walk from his room, when something caught my eye.

I walked to his window, to notice something carved next to it.

It says… _Row Your Boat._

Did Leo do this? What does 'Row Your Boat' mean?

Meh, I'll ask him.

I walked out of his room to the PlayStation, put in the game, and set it up.

"Co-op or Versus?" I asked him from across the room.

"Either is fine."

"Right-o." I said as I chose co-op.

We both sat on the couch, and I handed him a controller.

"By the way there was something weird scratched on your window."

"Yeah, I know. Whoever broke into my room left that there."

"…What does he mean by Row Your Boat?"

"I don't know, I don't even own a boat."

"Obviously, you don't live close to the shore. But I think he meant it by the song."

"…The song?"

"Yeah, you know, Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream… Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream." I hummed the tune.

I noticed he wasn't choosing a level, he was just sitting there.

"Err, gonna chose a level or are we gonna stare at the screen?" I asked, and I looked at him.

He had a blank expression on his face, and his eyes were fully dilated, staring off into space.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hey! Anyone in there?" I asked, jokingly.

He shook his head of any thought for a second.

"Yeah… Yeah… Um, dinner will be ready soo-"He was cut off.

"Leo, Aeris, dinner is ready!" Jessica announced.

I looked at Leo.

"Wow, good timing there." I said, and punched him in the arm. We walked to the table

* * *

><p>We ate, and plaid for about four hours, but Leo seemed… distant. Like he was constantly thinking about something, and he had that 'I could be doing something else right now' attitude.<p>

I didn't really think much of it, but ever since I found out about his parents untimely deaths, he seemed different. At first, not very much, and he just lost his temper or something, but he's not as goofy as he usually is. Sure, he gets annoying, but you never miss anything until it's gone.

I guess I'm just getting a little too worried about this.

Well, it's 10:35. I'd better get home…

"I'm going home; I'll see you tomorrow at school." I told Leo.

"Alright… See ya…" He said.

I walked out the door, got on my bike, and rode home.

I walked in the house unnoticed, passing my brother screaming obscenities into Xbox Live…

I went to my room, and checked my laptop.

1 New Message

Msg7:**RE:RE:Hi… - ****maximellian1992**

_Okay, that would be cool. How about you meet me tomorrow at 8:00? You can stop by my house, and I'll take us to a dinner. Name it. My address is-_

Hmm… Well it's not like I have anything planned tomorrow after school. Might as well check this guy out, and if he's a creeper, then I'll just leave. Simple.

RE:**RE:RE:Hi… - ****MsPink**

_Sure, I'll see you then._

Well, at least I will make what would be a boring school day somewhat interesting. I just hope this guy isn't some kind of assho-

Wait a minute… Did Leo leave the window open last time he was here? No… I closed it.

Something is scratched on the panel of the window…

_The Mask is Slipping...See the Truth_

…What?

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another long update time, but a short update… I'm rather busy with several affairs, so please forgive these updates. Who is writing these messages? Isn't it obvious enough..?<strong>

…**Well if you don't know who, you have either not read the other chapters, have short term memory loss, or have not been paying attention. No wonder you are failing in school… Yes, I mean YOU.**

**As for the rest of you, well, that is all. I'm too tired right now and I have school in the morning. No gigantic A/N rant today. Although if you would like to see one about something completely unrelated, I will now put in a completely unrelated string of true stories I made up.**

**At a sidewalk, I noticed a small (yet overweight) child playing on a Nintendo3DS. I almost instantly slapped it from his hands, threw it on the ground, and began stomping on it shouting into his face, 'if you are going to waste your life, at least waste it on a good console!' I was soon after arrested, and sued for a few hundred dollars. I paid up, and the happy fat child got his 3DS back, but it was still a victory for me since he lost all of his save games. HAH! Take that! I soon after met someone on the PlayStation Network who absolutely hated PS3s, and loved Xbox. Apparently the only reason he bought a PS3 is to rant about how much better an Xbox is. I then reached through the TV screen, and slapped him silly for being such a money wasting douche. I later found out he was the richest video gaming douche on the bloody planet, and he had a full scale of the bat mobile in his garage. I then told him, 'If this was true, who would hire a small child for such a well-paying job?' Yes... I forgot to mention he was a squeaker. I then used my god-like super powers to fly to a jet, and skydive without a parachute into the ocean. It is completely safe since it is water, right? WRONG! Stop doing this! Video games, movies, books, and FanFictions alike, hitting water at terminal velocity is equal to hitting concrete at terminal velocity. Ever belly-flopped into a pool, and it hurts really badly? Imagine that with bone crushing trauma inducing force. Sure, a professional diver might be able to pull it off, BECAUSE THEY ARE PROFESSIONALS! If you dive into water completely level and straight (which is VERY hard to do) then you will cut through the water, rather than smack into it. Then, and only then, would one be able to survive this. And that's only if the waters aren't shark infested, shallow, or jagged rocks don't stick out of the water. And in an unrelated note… Jesus invented surfing. Yes, it's true. He walked on water, and all of the hipsters of yester year were like, 'Pfft, I could do that if I had floaty-feet.' And so, the hipsters band together to create the world's first surf board, which was gnarly. This means all surfers are descended from hipster peasants. You might be saying; 'Hey, wasn't surfing invented in Hawaii, all the way around the world from Jesus?' Well… Shut up. And if you're an atheist… well… I'm not here to push my beliefs on you. And if you read the Bible, a lot of the incredibly unlikely stories do make sense, scientifically. No, I'm serious. No seriously, ask me about anything… WAIT NO! Dammit, you have already said 'Challenge Accepted' and are now writing a review telling me I'm stupid or something. But I suppose if you want a biblical rant, you will have to look elsewhere, since this is fanfiction, not rantfiction. Maybe someday on deviantart. What was I talking about? Oh, yes, Jesus = World's First Surfer. Nintendo 3DS = Bullshit. Pre-Pubescent Fanboys = Annoying.**

**Did you real all of that? No? Good. If you did, you seem a little too interested. That was 533 words written in two minutes. Speed typing is the shit.**

**Well… Farewell…**

**Review**

**V**


End file.
